Ashes of Alterac
History With the fall of the last leaders of this once feared organization and the plain disappearance of those entitled to succeed them, the Syndicate was left without guidance, headless, left to succumb due to the infighting and power struggle that would surely follow, and it did. Most of its membership sought for better opportunities elsewhere doing what they did best and yet a few stayed behind, bound to a dying cause, committed to a forsaken goal. One man, amongst these committed few, did not accept this grim fate. As his nation and his people were slowly being consumed by oblivion, he took the vanquished banner from the icy mud and raised it up high, voicing the words that would reignite the hearts of the Alteraci: : “Our struggle is far from over! As long as we stand, and long as our cold hands can still wield steel, we will fight for the injustices we’ve endured! For too long we’ve been branded as foes, for too long we’ve carried with the errors of the arrogant few! '' : ''No more, I say! Tonight we rise from these snowy ruins and we claim what’s our by right! Tonight we recall them why they once feared these mountains! Tonight we claim Alterac for its people!” That very night, a revolution was born. They called themselves “'Ashes of Alterac'” because just like a magical phoenix, they would raise from the ashes of defeat to set things right, with fire and steel. Membership How to Join All new members must be vouched by a friend or by a current member. Independent application will not be considered as valid. After the candidate has been introduced to one of the guild's co-leaders, he or she will be interviewed in order to measure his/her abilities, goals and maturity. If all goes well the candidate will be invited. Ranks Ashes of Alterac has many ranks, some reflect our members' dedication while others simply denotate their role or status. These are the ranks currently used by the guild, order by importance: * Crime Lord '''- A.K.A. as "The Boss", makes all the important decisions, much like a CEO of a company would. Although each boss may run his operation in a different way, they have one thing in common: they are greatly respected and widely feared by their subordinates. * '''Underboss - The underboss is second-in-command in the hierarchy of the guild. He is ready to stand in for the boss at any given moment. In the violent and volatile world of the Syndicate, the underboss can easily find himself at the helm of the organization so, for the most part, they are usually groomed for an eventual takeover. * Consigliere - The consigliere, or chief advisor, is not officially part of the hierarchy of the guild, but he plays one of the most important roles in the organization. He is the close trusted friend and confidant of the guild boss. * Capo '''- The capo is the captain or lieutenant of a division within the guild, an officer. He heads a crew of soldiers and reports directly to a boss or underboss, who hands down the instructions. * '''Soldiers - The lowest-ranking members of the hierarchy of the guild. The soldiers are the grunts of the organization who do the majority of the “dirty work.” It’s the place where the kids start off: running errands, making deliveries, picking up cash, and generally sticking out their neck in the hope of making a name for themselves by demonstrating their loyalty to the organization. * Associates - Associates are not actual members of the guild. These are the Alteraci newcomers who have yet to be made part of the guild by enduring a trial period in order to prove their worth and commitment to the organization. * Slaves - Slaves are those unfortunate souls who have been captured at one of the guild's many raids. They usually have an assigned master (soldier or above) and they have no saying or rights within the guild. A slave's race, class and/or gender may vary depending where they hail from. Restrictions Due to the nature of the guild and how it regards (and is regarded by) both Horde and Alliance, Ashes of Alterac only accepts recruits who hail directly from Alterac or the nearby towns/villages, which limits our scope to Alteraci humans only. There are some exceptions though, like the one used for the "Slave" rank, but other than that the recruitment of a non-Alteraci is very rare and usually exclusive to long time friends and family. When it comes to classes, we’re sticking to those who have been observed within the ranks of the original Syndicate. Therefore, we’d be not reviewing or even considering requests from recruits who play the following classes: * Shaman * Priest (Holy) * Monk * Druid * Deathknight * And specially Paladin Again, exceptions may apply. Out of Character Background is a small World of Warcraft guild located in the Moon Guard (US) server, created by group of players/friends in February 2015 with the hopes of providing its members a Syndicate based theme to which they could play with. Originally concepted as a small RP guild for friends only, it began accepting outsiders as members on early March, maintaining a tight leadership composed solely by the original founders. 'Mission' To provide its members a fun roleplay 'Syndicate Experience' by combining the quality of our handpicked membership with the great potential the chosen theme has for events and character growth. We are committed to our members' satisfaction and warmly welcome new members into our guild. 'Vision' Together, we will strive to become a valuable and reliable part of the Moon Guard community, assisting our fellow players and their guilds with our services and colaboration. Together, we will work on providing a place where roleplayers and PvPers can coexists under one banner and one goal, to embody the true spirit of the Syndicate theme with all the possibilities it provides. Together, we will work on providing our members with the necessary infrastructure to enhance and improve their gaming experience and communication in general. The long-term success of our guild will be further assured through our total and continuous dedication and commitment to our Mission, Vision and Lore, surely establishing Ashes of Alterac as the first choice for those seeking the best 'Syndicate Experience' in our server. Code of Conduct # Do what you will, as long as it harms none. # Do not speak for the guild. # Do not start any sort of drama, unless it's IC. # Have fun. These are not suggestions, these are rules we plan to abide to very seriously. If any evidence arise that a member of the guild has broken any of these rules, he or she will be harshly penalized. Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Neutral Guilds